Adam Taurus vs Jango Fett
Adam Taurus vs Jango Fett ' Description ''KnivesFlyYouDie vs ZackAttackX! Semi-finals of the Sky High Tournament! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Complete darkness, until the portal spat Adam and Jango out of it. The portal disappeared in thin air, and Jango and Adam picked themselves up. They glared at each other, and then realized this map they were destined to fight at was no ordinary arena. It was Kamino. Jango: Why would this send me here of all places? Adam stared at Jango. Adam: You know this place? Jango: I do. This is the place where my life was nearly taken away, where a Jedi Knight nearly died... But now is no time for backstories. Jango quickly pulled out his blaster and took aim at Adam. Adam: You cannot stop me. '' Adam sheathed his blade and pointed it at Jango. '''HERE WE GO!' DBX Jango instantly started firing shots, but they were all deflected by Adam's powerful blade. All of these blaster shots were ready to be re-emited at Jango, but that was not what the Mandalorian knew. Adam charged at Jango, his sword pointed straight ahead. Jango quickly launched himself backwards with his jetpack, soaring into the air and dodging Adam's attack. Adam quickly re-emited the blaster shots at Jango, the attack knocking Jango out of the air. He crashed into the ground and watched as Adam neared him. Jango pulled out his two vibroblades and hid them behind his back. Adam: Game over. Adam launched his sword at Jango, but the Mandalorian pushed the top of his body to the right, dodging the attack. Jango then pushed himself at Adam and swiped a vibroblade at Adam. The Faunus barely dodged the attack, being caught by surprise. Jango then pushed his other vibroblade straight into Jango's gut, causing blood to spill out of his chest. Adam groaned in pain before Jango kicked Adam's chin, knocking him in a diagonal motion in the air. Jango then used his whipcord thrower, where he tangled Adam and pulled with all of his might, causing the Faunus to crack his head against the ground and slip his way off of the Clone Facility... But one hand grasped a hold of the edge. He pulled himself up without Jango realizing it. Adam sprinted at Jango, his loud footsteps pounding against the ground, but Jango could not hear, for the rain was too loud. It wasn't until Adam was 5 feet away from Jango when the Mandalorian realized he wasn't dead. Dropping to the ground, Jango barely dodged an attack to the head. Adam's blade swept over Jango's head with great power. Jango: You're powerful. Jango proceeded to pull out his flame projector, where he kicked Adam from behind and took aim with his flamethrower. Jango: But not powerful enough. Jango then fired his flamethrower, which heavily scorched the Faunus. Adam growled in pain, before he re-emited all of the flames at Jango. The Mandalorian was launched backwards with such force, he was blasted through shelves of crates and through a wall. Jango slowly tries to pick himself up, but Adam manages to flip his sword and fire bullets at Jango. The Mandalorian was shot back down. The bullets didn't harm Jango, due to his armor, but it felt like a punch. Jango: You have an impressive weapon. Jango took this opportunity to launch a vibroblade at Adam. The blade went straight through a bullet and slashed Adam right in his eye. Adam's mask crumpled into pieces and the Faunus screamed in pain. Jango managed to get himself up, wiped the dust off of his armor, and then proceeded to fire his gun at Adam's head. The Faunus' head dropped to the ground. Jango thought this was the end of his battles. The end of this tournament, the end of these games, but he was wrong. He was sent into a portal for one last battle. Conclusion The Winner Is... Jango Fett! Analysis Jango Fett is this matches winner, he was chosen to win by 12 people, while Adam was chosen to win by only 4. He dies by death, with 2 votes, while only 1 for KO!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Web Shows vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights